Tout est possible
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Vincent Nightray et Xerxes Break éprouvent l'un pour l'autre une haine légendaire. Un beau matin, le blond débarque chez l'albinos et lui propose un défi sans savoir que ça marquera un tournant décisif dans leurs relations.


_**Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^_^ Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas drôle -'**_

_**Bref, voilà le premier chapitre de Tout est possible sur le couple Vincent/Xerxes !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Jun Mochizuki**_

_**Bonne lecture (;**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dès l'instant où il s'était levé, Xerxes Break avait su que la journée n'allait pas être comme les autres. Au début de la matinée, sa chère maîtresse Sharon Rainsworth avait quitté le manoir en lui demandant de rester au calme et de se reposer pendant qu'elle allait voir sa grand-mère. L'albinos avait commencé par refuser de rester au manoir en prétextant que son rôle de serviteur devait servir à la protéger mais le regard sérieux de la jeune femme lui avait bien vite fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix alors il avait cédé. Il était donc resté dans son lit et avait fini par tomber de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, un bruit de grincement de porte et de parquet et ses yeux s'étaient soudainement ouverts. Il était sorti du lit, avait pris le temps de s'habiller et s'était dirigé fébrilement vers la porte, tâtonnant sur son passage. Il retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se prit le coin d'une table et il s'assit finalement à terre, le dos contre le mur. Le Chapelier voulait absolument savoir d'où venait le bruit mais sa quasi cécité l'empêchait de voir où il allait. Xerxes se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa fidèle canne épée et il grommela en se relevant avant de retourner près de son lit. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus vite et plus fort quand il comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il finit par se dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et reprit le chemin de la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès. Il recula, légèrement chancelant et sentit soudain une respiration derrière lui. Il fit volte-face mais l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans la pièce fut plus rapide que lui et le poussa contre la porte. Le borgne à l'œil rouge tenta de repousser son adversaire mais abandonna, à bout de forces.

- Alors Chapelier, tu ne sais plus te défendre ?

Xerxes reconnut la voix de son pire ennemi, Vincent Nightray. Il se demanda comment le Loir avait pu faire pour entrer dans la demeure pourtant bien protégée.

- Que fais-tu là sale rat d'égout ? demanda l'albinos d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- Je suis venu te rendre visite. J'ai entendu dire que tu peinais de plus en plus à voir pauvre Chapelier et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une visite _amicale._

Le ton amusé du Nightray fit bouillir le sang de Xerxes qui retrouva la force de repousser son ennemi mais le contractant de Demios reprit le dessus et plaqua de nouveau l'albinos contre la porte.

- Vois-tu, j'aimerais te proposer un défi. J'ai beau te haïr Break mais je ressens au fond de moi un désir immense de te posséder. Le défi que je te propose est simple : on va voir le temps que tu peux mettre pour résister à mon charme.

- Je ne céderai jamais à tes avances ! Je ne suis pas aussi fou que toi.

- C'est ce que l'on va voir, murmura Vincent en caressant doucement la joue du borgne.

Celui-ci sentit un frisson le parcourir mais il voulut encore une fois se dégager. Le Loir sourit encore une fois, amusé par la faiblesse de son ennemi et il rapprocha leurs corps avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Xerxes. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de l'albinos avant de les glisser sous la chemise de celui-ci. Le contractant de Mad Hatter retint un gémissement en sentant les mains de son ennemi glisser sur son torse mais il se mordit la langue, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction au Nightray. Le Loir se détacha en ricanant et vola un vrai baiser au Chapelier avant de reculer. Break tendit la main pour le rattraper mais il n'attrapa que du vide. Le temps de comprendre que Vincent avait voulu dégager la porte pour pouvoir sortir, il était trop tard car le blond était parti. Xerxes pesta, autant contre le frère de Gilbert que contre lui-même car il n'avait même pas été capable de résister au blond aux yeux vairons. L'albinos finit par descendre enfin et alla préparer du thé pour se changer les idées. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune Rainsworth revint enfin au manoir, accompagnée par Alice, Gilbert, Oz et Reim.

- Tu as de la visite Xerx', fit Sharon d'un ton joyeux. Ils ont tenu à venir te voir pour s'assurer de ton état.

- La remarque que de la jeune femme ne tira même pas un sourire au Chapelier ce qui étonna toute la petite troupe réunie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Xerx' ? osa lui demander son meilleur ami.

- Hum ?

Voyant les yeux de Reim s'écarquiller de surprise, l'homme aux cheveux blanc tenta de se reprendre et de se donner meilleure allure avec les sourires dont il avait l'habitude.

- Tout va bien les amis, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué

- Tu as peur à cause de ta baisse de vision ? s'inquiéta Gilbert.

- Non, seulement à cause de ton frère, rétorqua le Chapelier.

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de raconter et remarqua les regards très expressifs des autres. Il fut la cible de milliers de question auxquelles il ne répondit pas avant d'avoir eu le silence.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de mon frère ? le questionna Raven.

- Il est venu me rendre une visite de _courtoisie_, lâcha l'albinos d'un ton froid. Ton cher frère cadet a eu la bien mauvaise idée de me tendre un défi et…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses explications. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge et prirent complètement la teinte vermeille de la gêne lorsqu'il repensa aux mains baladeuses de Vincent.

- Quel est donc ce défi ? s'intéressa Alice.

- Quelque chose entre ce sale rat d'égout et moi-même.

Il préférait ne rien dire mais il remarqua sans peine l'air de Sharon et sut que sa jeune maîtresse n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça. Les autres n'insistèrent pas et finirent par rentrer au manoir Vessalius après avoir passé le repas chez les Rainsworth. Malgré sa vision peu stable, le Chapelier aida les majordomes à débarrasser la table tout en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un entrer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils avaient bel et bien entendu du bruit mais qu'ils n'en avaient pas trouvé l'origine. Xerxes n'insista pas plus et rejoignit Sharon dans sa chambre. La future Duchesse attendait patiemment son serviteur et ami pour que, comme chaque soir, il reste à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme.

- Break, je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi. Qu'a proposé Vincent Nightray.

- Je suis désolée chère maîtresse mais j'ai bien trop honte pour vous avouer le défi du perfide Nightray.

- Xerx ', tu es mon serviteur et tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu de mal à t'accepter tel que tu es alors s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance et dis-moi la vérité. N'aie pas peur de ce que je pourrais penser.

Mais le borgne à l'œil rouge hésitait encore, tiraillé entre son envie de se confier à quelqu'un et son envie de fuir. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il s'imagina quitter le manoir Rainsworth, poussé par la honte et il se surprit à vouloir s'enfuir pour tomber dans les bras de son ennemi. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ se dit le Chapelier, complètement dérouté par les événements. Depuis quand ressentait-il le besoin de se trouver près de Vincent ? Il pensa que c'était sûrement le début de la journée qui le tourmentait ainsi et il s'autorisa un nouveau sourire. Finalement, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien se confier à quelqu'un mais pas forcément à Sharon, du moins, pour le moment.

- Je vous apprendrai plus tard les termes du défi, maîtresse. Je pense que votre journée a dû être très épuisante alors vous feriez mieux de vous coucher.

La jeune Rainsworth soupira en prenant conscience que son cher valet n'avait pas envie de se confier mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et décida plutôt d'écouter son conseil. Elle alla se coucher dans son lit et ferma les yeux, bercée par le fredonnement de l'albinos qui lui murmura un « bonne nuit » très doux alors qu'elle sombrait dans un long sommeil. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune lady était bien endormie, il quitta la pièce après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Il sortit du manoir sans pour autant franchir la grande grille d'entrée, préférant rester dans les jardins malgré le peu de luminosité qu'offrait la nuit. Après tout, il était déjà presque aveugle et percevait très peu les changements de lumière donc il pouvait se permettre de sortir à n'importe quel moment. Certaines des paroles de Sharon ressurgirent dans sa mémoire et il sentit une larme unique couler de son œil valide. « _Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu de__ mal à t'accepter tel que tu es … ». _Oui, c'était la vérité même si elle lui rappelait son douloureux retour de l'Abysse. Il s'étonnait encore maintenant que la famille Rainsworth ait acceptée de l'accueillir au sein de leur famille et en tant que serviteur de la jeune Sharon puisque Sheryl et Shelly avaient été au courant de la vie qu'il avait eue dans le passé. Jamais la mère de Sharon ne s'était opposée à sa présence dans le manoir et auprès de sa fille et elle lui avait voué une confiance sans borne qu'il pensait ne pas mériter. Ses yeux rouges en faisaient fuir plus d'un par le passé et, même si un des deux lui avait été arraché, il ne savait pas comment sa jeune maîtresse avait fait pour ne pas avoir peur de lui. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à son reflet dans la glace et ce n'est pas pour rien s'il laissait en permanence une mèche de ses cheveux couleur neige tomber devant son orbite vide. Encore maintenant, il voyait parfois ses amis tressaillir en voyant son œil couleur sang mais il faisait celui qui ne voyait rien et qui souriait bêtement. En ce sens, il était quelque peu _proche_ de Vincent puisque celui-ci possédait également un œil maudit mais à la différence que Gilbert avait toujours été là pour protéger son petit frère.

- Encore une fois, tu reviens dans mes pensées, sale rat d'égout, soupira le Chapelier en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour savourer les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber doucettement. Il sentait qu'il devait absolument faire une croix sur cette journée car il craignait que le souvenir des lèvres et de mains du Nightray vienne le hanter toute la nuit et pour le restant de sa vie.

- Monsieur Break, rentrez donc ! Vous allez finir par attraper froid !

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'albinos lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la domestique. Trop de gens de ce manoir se souciaient de lui, lui donnant l'impression de recevoir trop. Il prit quand même le chemin de la porte d'entrée, conscient que les domestiques garderaient un œil sur lui s'il ne venait pas à rentrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se décida enfin à aller se coucher mais le sommeil ne vint pas, à son plus grand malheur… Dès qu'il fermait les yeux dans le but de se reposer enfin, le visage de Vincent revenait flotter dans son esprit et il se rappelait sans cesse ses propos. _J'ai beau te haïr Break mais je ressens au fond de moi un désir immense de te posséder._ Que de paroles indécentes dans la bouche d'un aristocrate.

- Ce gars-là est fou, marmonna Xerxes. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se désirer, c'est contraire à la nature…

D'un autre côté, ça reflétait bien ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux : eux-aussi contraires à la nature à cause de leurs yeux maudits. L'albinos soupira, se retourna dans son lit et tenta de retrouver le sommeil qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente. Morphée vint enfin le chercher mais ses rêves eurent tous pour sujet Vincent Nightray.


End file.
